A Relative Message
by disneyfangirl2015
Summary: Henry, Elizabeth and Will's son, is ready to board the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow and set sail but first, there's something important he has to tell him. In POTC 5, Henry is Will Turner III's name so I decided to go with it.
**I haven't done a disclaimer in awhile so... I don't own POTC or any of the characters. If I did, Elizabeth would have ended up with Jack, not Will or stuck on an island for gosh knows for how many years.**

Henry sat in front of the much-talked-about man, wondering what the fuss was about. He didn't look like much. Just like any other dirty, old pirate he had come across since he had arrived in Tortuga- but decent. His hat sat on the table, worn from wear. A pistol lay next to it, just in his reach should he need it. Henry hoped the man did not need it.

"So you said you wanted to join me crew, lad?" The captain questioned before taking a long swig of rum his nearly bottle. It had never left his hand. Not since Henry had first seen the pirate less than an hour ago.

Henry stared back at the man with scrutiny when he noticed the man's eyes lingered on a barmaid nearby. "I'm already signed up. I saw you watch me-" This man was unbelievable. The man wasn't even paying attention, completely distracted by the woman's...assets. What was it that people, that women, saw in him? He had noticed the many females- including that barmaid- casting glances, a coy smile on their beautiful faces. What was it that attracted them...to him? Did he have some sort of sex appeal? Or did he come off as a good man or rich man? Maybe it was the fame and stories.

"Good then!" The pirate captain leapt to his feet, swaying before catching his balance on the wall behind him. "You can start off by swabbing the deck-"

"That's not the reason I wanted to talk to you, Captain Sparrow." Henry interrupted said man's escape, forcing him to return to his seat quietly.

"You couldn't wait until we cast off? I feel it's rather safer that you do." Jack's eyes flit around the room before settling on the young man with disinterest. Henry didn't move, returning a look of desperation. "What is it? You're not in trouble, are you?"

Said man relaxed at the calm tone and answered, "It's about my mother."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Your mother?" He narrowed his eyes at his own question and peered closer, reaching behind Henry and yanking him close by the back of the neck so they were just an inch apart. Henry opened his mouth to protest but the pirate lifted his hand to quiet him, wanting a few more seconds. After those desired seconds, his eyes widened and he recoiled in shock. "I should have known. You look so much like your father but you have her eyes." Jack noted when he finally composed himself, finally able to speak.

"Yes." Henry answered. "She wanted me to talk to you."

"She did, did she?" He tried sounding petty but Henry knew he was beyond belated. It was just as his mother had told him. "What's her 'xcuse for not coming herself?"

"There is no excuse, _Jack_." Henry snapped, wondering again how women could enjoy this man's company, how his _mother_ could enjoy his company- no matter how welcoming it seemed. Jack Sparrow was rude and disrespectful. It was the reason, in Henry's opinion, he was always left behind by his 'faithful' crew.

"That's _Captain_ Jack, to you." The captain retorted with just as much bite. "I knew there was a reason I wasn't exactly fond of ye: you're Will Turner's son." He gave a short laugh before politely continuing with, "What is her reason then for not being able to meet with me herself?"

Henry sighed, letting his frustration go. "As much as I hate to say it, she..." His stomach tightened. "Loves you."

The pirate simply waved his hand, discrediting the man's words as nonsense. "What's the reason, Henry?" He turned away and focused on his nails absentmindedly, throwing his feet up on the table. "I really haven't got all day. We've got to get back to the Pearl before the crew takes off without me- again."

"She truly loves you, Jack. I hate it. I don't understand how or why but she does and I hate it. From what I've witnessed so far, you don't deserve her love." Jack glanced over then back to his nails, infuriating Turner.

"I didn't know I was looking for your approval." He stole another look at the maid who, by chance, was taking care of the table next to them. When he centered his attention back on the young Turner, he said, "Elizabeth is beautiful." A smile tugged at his lips. "Being all alone out there, I'm sure she needs someone-"

"She's dead!" He had finally had enough of Sparrow's unwillingness to cooperate. It took awhile to register in Jack's never-ceasing, clockwork mind. He was frozen, like a statue. Every bit of happiness he had seemed to vanished. "My mother wanted me to tell you (should I chance upon you) what she wished she could have when she had the chance." The young man paused and held himself, feeling guilty. "I should have said 'loved' but she told me...she'd never stop loving you, even after... It-It hurt hearing that, really because she never mentioned my father as she parted this life." Henry watched in solemn anger as Jack silently gathered his belongings, ready to leave. He nodded to the door, an indication to leave.

It was a quiet walk between them, the captain keeping his head low for a majority of the walk. They had almost reached the docks when the pirate captain said, "How did she..." He inhaled deeply, trying to stay composed.

"A man attacked us while on our way back home and she tried to fight him off. I was defenseless; thought it was silly to carry a useless sword around. She was always prepared for danger."

"Ah," He hummed. "That sounds like my Lizzie. We had a strange and curious relationship only we shared. I think I knew. I just didn't know how...to approach her. I was afraid it would ruin what we had."

"Luckily enough," Henry forced a smile, putting a hand on the pirate's arm. "She knew you loved her. She wanted to hear it from you but..."

"Lizzie knew me well." Jack paused before swiping the lad's hand away from him. "Since you're your mother's son, I can tolerate you well enough." Henry gave a quizzical look, confused. Sparrow was currently (or recently) depressed and suddenly was making no sense at all. "You're still a member of my crew, ain't ye lad?" He winked, managing a grin.

Henry quirked a smile himself and nodded, realizing that there was more to Jack Sparrow than there seemed and perhaps his mother was right: the Black Pearl's captain was a good man. A poor captain who was always left behind because, underneath that pirate bravado, he was a good man.


End file.
